


From London With Love

by orphan_account



Category: James Bond (Classic movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, BAMF John Watson, Car Sex, Cold War, Dirty Talk, Espionage, First Time, John Watson is 007, M/M, Mycroft Holmes is M (James Bond), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sherlock is Q, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, Twink Sherlock, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To the world, 007 may be James Bond- womanizer, martini drinker, British Secret Service Operative. But to a certain MI6 quartermaster, his real name is John Watson. It was only supposed to be a one night thing.Sherlock didn't mean to fall in love with him.Bond certainly didn't intend to reciprocate.
Relationships: James Bond/Q, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	From London With Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bit of a 007 kink...and I've watched all the films many times, so there's loads of stolen dialogue in here :)
> 
> also this is really just a teaser chapter! the real good stuff is on the way

"Ah, 007, hello, I'll be with you in a moment," James Bond stood in the doorway of the abandoned lab, sharply dressed in a bespoke black tuxedo, black bow tie hanging untied around his neck- watching his bespectacled outfitter as he worked, "Any problems with the latest equipment?" Q offered, still quite engrossed in something or another on his bench. The blonde man in black only smirked, hands in his trousers pockets, shiny black shoes clacking across the cement floor of the garage. 

"No, no problems. _Brilliant_ , per usual, Q," Bond said smoothly, stepping over and leaning his back on the bench, crossing his arms and tilting his head a bit, "Working late?" 

"Well, the plans you retrieved from Putchek have proven quite well encripted. It'll take me a few weeks to crack, he's used a silicon chip, it's actually quite fascinating, these things," Bond took a step closer, his masculine, minty, gunpowder smell filling the nostrils of the scientist. "They-they can store hundreds of documents," Bond's strong fingers found their place on his hip, turning him around, stormy blue eyes flickering dangerous. "erm, I mean, they're much more, compact," Bond pushed closer, arms on either side of Sherlock, nose coming oh-so-close to his exposed neck. "Sir, I must ask you to back away,"

"Is that really what you want, _Sherlock?_ " Q gasped, pale eyes flashing with shock, swallowing nervously, cheeks flushing pale pink. 

"I must ask you not to use that name, sir, for my safety as well the integrity of MI6, please," Sherlock's breath caught as Bond continued to come closer, running a hand through his midnight curly hair, petting him softly. "I didn't know you were interested, sir, in men that is," Bond chuckled, thumb brushing across the younger man's sharp cheekbone. 

"I've been interested for some time, darling," Bond pressed a supple kiss to his neck, sucking a darkening mark there, hands resting on his shoulders, thumbs tucking under the collar of his lab coat, tugging it off slowly. It fell at their feet in a pile of white fabric. "very interested indeed," He breathed into his neck, a thousand little hairs standing on end. Bond brushed his fingers across the marble expanse of his neck, planting a line of reddening kisses down, stopping and unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt, sucking into an pale exposed collarbone. 

"James- I- I must insist, I'm a professional, M would be so," He let out a sharp breath through his nose as Bond bit down a bit, "cross with me,"

"You _could_ call me John, you know," The suited gentleman breathed into the air between them, carding his hand through the curls on the back of his neck.

"John?" Sherlock whispered, dark eyelashes fluttering as he looked up, pale blue eyes innocent and sweet. Bond only smirked, fingers undoing the purple buttons with precision, fingers grazing the pale trembling flesh below. 

"Such a delicate touch,"

"Sheer magnetism, darling, you've read my file," Bond whispered, fingers running over Sherlock's nipple, pinching delicately at the sensitive little bulb.

"Seen the footage too,"

"Oh, have you now?" He gave his nipple a slight twist, Sherlock left gasping and sputtering, eyes half-lidded, head of dark shining curls thrown back. "did you, _enjoy_ it?"

"You're, rather experienced, in the field," Sherlock said quickly, blushing furiously as 007's callused hands traced around his sides, tickling along his back before finding their mark, squeezing his plush little arse. Sherlock let out a cry, growing harder and harder by the second. "But you've never, done this with me,"

"I would you know. Only "M" would have me court-martialed...illegal use of government equipment."

Sherlock swooned right then and there, thank God John was there to catch him, hands on either side of his ears, pulling him close for a warm, sloppy kiss, suckling on his bottom lip, his hot sweet breath tasting slightly of a gin martini, shaken not stirred. Bond's hands fluttered down to his sides, pulling him up onto the tabletop. Sherlock's legs spread to either side of 007's hips, pushing back into the kiss, eyes pressed closed.

This wasn't real. This was a dream. He was dreaming. 007 was kissing him. Kissing _him._ The collar of his purple shirt had splayed open, his pale milky skin quite exposed, gooseflesh running all over his body.

 _"_ You're a good boy, aren't you, do what you're told?" Bond whispered, smirking beneath Sherlock's lips. He smirked, palms pressing against Sherlock's chest, warm and strong.

"Try to be, sir,"

"Been such a good lad too" He slowly walked around the bench, arm resting on the curly haired boy's shoulder, leaning in and whispering, breath hot and moist, tickling his ear. "You're familiar with all my weapons but one, you know."

"Which one is that sir?" Sherlock asked, genuinely curiously before the meaning suddenly came to him, a small o-shape on his lips in realization. 

"Now that one, I'm afraid is a bit beyond Her Majesty's regulations."

Sherlock swallowed nervously, cheeks flushed dark crimson, eyes wide and innocent. No doubt he was big...but just how much could he take? He'd never done any of this before- he'd never even been kissed! 

"Be a good lad and strip for me," Bond growled into his ear, biting down on his earlobe, Sherlock letting out a little whimper before hurrying to undo the rest of his buttons, shakily pulling of his shirt, trembling hands struggling with his trousers. Soon he was sitting atop his bench, clad only in his pants. The thought of a lab tech coming in _now,_ he was so exposed, the thought sent a still deeper flush across his skin. 

"Shouldn't we go somewhere else, sir?" Sherlock whispered, terribly shy all of a sudden.

"Quite right, and I'm moved to ask, is the Aston Martin currently on loan?"

"Oh no sir, there was a slight problem with the water sealing of the electrical system and as you can assume that'd be quite a-" Bond smirked and leaned forward, grasping the shocked quartermaster by the hip and slinging him over his shoulder, long pale legs across his chest, the young scientist wriggling and swatting at his shoulder.

"You'll drop me! You'll drop me, sir!"

The agent smirked, opening the door of his car and slipping the almost naked boy in, thumbs hooking under the band of his pants, slipping them slowly down his thighs, brushing the soft hairs there, sucking on the young boy's neck, Sherlock's trembling fingers finding their place in his silvery blonde hair.

"You've never done this have you?"

"No, not- never-" Sherlock shook his head, "Sorry, I can't seem to think sir."

"No need, I'm gonna shag your brains out anyways."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you lovelies think!


End file.
